Don't tell Flynn
by reginleif-valkyrie
Summary: Estelle's going to seduce the guard. 'T' just to be safe


**You know the rules, don't own and all that. I did take a lot of the dialogue from the actual scene. If someone's already done something similor, I wouldn't know. I honestly just read Flynn/Yuri yaoi, but don't worry, that's not in this.**

Yuri would much rather just beat the guard up and be done with it. However, the captain had vetoed that. All that left was getting the guard to leave his post, but concidering he worked for Cumore, that'd be harder then it sounded.

The plan was to seduce the guard and they were letting Yuri desided. He thought about chosing Karol, have a laugh at his expense, but then something better came along.

Yuri smirked at his idea. He was going to have a little fun with Estelle instead. "Estelle, you up for it?"

"Huh? M-me? N-not a chance!" Her face immediately flushed.

"Not a chance, huh?" Yuri shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you're not too sexy anyway." He thought that would be the end of that and was about to ask Judith to do it when Estelle spoke up.

"Erk...I'm sexy enough, thank you very much! Want me to prove it?" She had clentched her fists and put them on her hips.

Yuri was never one to back down from a bet, and he really couldn't tell Estelle he'd been teasing her the entire time. "Sure."

Judith, ever the instagater, spoke up next. "Now, let's go look for something to get that guard drooling."

"Thanks!" Estelle was pumped as she walked towards the inn/item shop. Karol was not far behind.

Judith and Yuri hung back.

"You're certainly persuasive." Judith smiled slyly.

"Nah, she's just easily persuaded." Yuri shook his head. An adorable quality, but not one a possible empress should have.

"That's for sure." Judith tried to cover her smile as they rejoined their friends.

Karol, in all his innocence, asked without thinking. "Hey, wouldn't Judith be the best person to seduce the guard?"

Estelle gasped in a weird mixture of surprise and hurt. "You too, Karol?" Her expresstion quickly changed to determination. "Hmph! I can seduce people just fine!"

Judith couldn't help but chuckle. "You're cute when you're frustrated."

Karol had slowed his pace to fall back to Yuri. He gently tugged on the older man's sleeve. "I get the feeling even her personality's changing."

Yuri had to smirk at that. "You travel this big old world long enough, anybody'd change."

Walking backwards so she could see them, Judith was ready to add more fuel to the firey fun. "Don't blow it out of proportion. It's _just_ seduction." She did it all the time to get what she wanted.

"Maybe to you, Judy. But to our dear princess, it's one of the toughtest things she's ever done."

Estelle either ignored Yuri or hadn't heard him. "I WILL seduce the guard! Just you wait!"

Upon entering the inn/item shop, the group saw the bored looking clerk.

"Do you have an outfit that can attract any kind of male?" Judith put her hands behind her back, not ashamed to ask anything.

The clerk seemed interested in Judith. "Attract any...Are you gonna wear it?"

The kyritian slightly shook her head, motioning towards Estelle with a quick tilt of the head.

The poor man was visably disapointed. "How about this?"

"Oo, it's lovely!" Estelle had her hands on her cheeks.

Yuri and Judy disagreed. "No good."

"No good?" Karol looked at them curisuly. He didn't understand, but he didn't really expect to since he was 12 and they were mature adults.

"Why?" Estelle pouted. "It's so cute."

"If cute was what we were going for, you could've just stuck with what you have on." Judith pointed to Estelle's dress as if it was a show case.

Yuri had to agree. "Right. In other words, it's not sexy enough." For a brief moment, he had a thought of Estelle wearing Judy's clothes, those were plenty sexy, but it just seemed weird. The top wouldn't be nearly as filled...not that Yuri was looking or anything.

"Again with the sexiness." Estelle sounded so defeated.

"Clothes that would look sexy on this young lady..." The clerk rubbed his chin in thought. The girl was cute, yeah, but he'd have to think of something amazing to get her to look the sexy they were looking for. "Mmm, let's see. If you brought me a soft tail, basilisk scale, and a small bird feather, I could make you something nice. You should be able to get all of the items from monsters on the outskirts of the city."

"I guess we have no choice." Estelle threw her fisted hand into the air. "Let's go."

Yuri had his face in his hand. "Urgh, looks like this is going to be more trouble then we thought." He immediately regreated starting this whole thing. He should have just named Judy in the first place.

"Come on, hurry up!" Estelle had her hands on her hips at the inn door.

"Stuborn, isn't she?" Judith was having plenty of fun.

"You can say that again." Yuri just wanted to punch the guard. Was that too much to ask?

"Wait, hold on." Karol was looking through his large, bottomless pit of a bag. "We have all that stuff."

Once the clerk had the materials, which made no sence to how they were going to make sexy clothes, he went into the back room and came back not a minute later with folded clothes. "Here you are, miss." He offered them to Estelle.

Exitedly, Estelle thanked the man and hurried off to change.

Left behind, Judith got an idea. "Sir, you wouldn't happen to have something for little old me, would you?"

"Of course." He pulled out more clothes from under the counter. "Only someone like you could make this work."

"Ah, you're so sweet." Judith took her set of clothes and left the boys behind.

There was one thing Yuri missed about not hanging around women: Dealing with clothes.

It felt like hours, when it was only ten minutes tops, before the girls came back down.

"What do you say?" Estelle spun so they could see all of her. "Does it look OK on me?"

The only thing Yuri could think about was how Flynn was going to murder him if he ever found out. "...Yeah, it actually does..."

Estelle 'teehee' behind her hands.

Karol scratched the side of his head. "What's with Judith's outfit?"

They had to admit, Judith's pink...bunny? outift was rather...different.

"...I think your dress is kind of...too unique." Yuri didn't think it was possible, but Judy was wearing even less clothes.

"Really?" Judy placed her hand on her chest. "I think it is very lovely."

"Anyway." Yuri waved his hand lazily. "Let's have Estelle distract the guard as planned."

"OK." Estelle loved her new outift. Nobody could call her unsexy in this.

Before they left, Yuri stopped them. "Judy, can you do something about that outfit first? If you go out like that, the guard won't even notice Estelle."

"Hmm, yes, I suppose you do have a point." Judith looked herself over. "I'll be back in a moment."

Estelle watched Judith leave and couldn't help but feel jealus. "What can I do to be like Judith...?" She mumbled to herself.

"Did you say something, Estelle?" Yuri could have sworn he heard her speak.

"Oh, no, just talking to myself."

Karol didn't understand any of this. If Judith was the sexyer of the two and already had her dress, why didn't they just use her in the begining? Adults were weird.

Hidding behind the blastia, the group watched Estelle approuch the guard.

"U-um...Excuse me, Mr. Knight?"

"Huh...W-wha...You're wearing such a...uh. Hmm? Hey...You...No, it can't be...Not in that kind of..." Though they couldn't see his face, it was easy to guess that he was confused.

"Mm? D-do you know me?" Estelle tried not to get nervous.

"It's just that you look...a little like the Princess..."

"Oh, y-yes, I get that a lot." She laughed it off.

The knight waved her forward. "Come a little closer, could you?"

"No." Estelle took a step back. "I'd like you to come to me."

He took a step closer causing Estelle to take another step back.

"Why would you run away like that?" The knight was having fun with this.

"U-umm..I'm just...a little bit shy." She giggled in a way she hoped sounded less nervous then she felt.

This little dance continued until Estelle ducked behind the blastia giving Yuri the chance to hit the knight hard in the back of the neck.

As the knight fell, Karol spoke. "And as I predicted, it came to blows in the end anyway."

Yuri shrugged. "If we hadn't done that, Estelle would've been in a tight spot, don't you think?"

"Yes." Estelle clutched her hands before her chest. "He might have gotten mad if he'd found out I was lying about my identity."

"That's not quite what I meant..." Yuri sighed. "But before we continue on this little resque mission, we have to swear that Flynn will never know about this."

"Know about what, Yuri?" Estelle cocked her head.

He didn't know how to answer this. "This whole mess. If he asks, there was no guard and Estelle never wore that."

Estelle seemed sad. "So, I can't keep my dress?"

**I never understood why they called the clothes 'dresses' when they clearly aren't...well Karol's is, but Judith's and Estelle's weren't.**


End file.
